A Reason to Cry
by LuvLife4ev
Summary: Just a different side of Amber. MAY be a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1: Tears

**Hi I'm back! Right now, I'm in a hospital. A couple days ago, I got my appendix removed. They haven't let me do anything, but now, they finally gave me my laptop!**

**I just got this idea a couple weeks ago when i was showering.  
**

* * *

She ran into her room, tears stinging her eyes. She tore off her designer clothes, not caring if they ripped.

_"Stupidity leak..."_

_"Mates, not dates..."  
_

_"I think that we should breakup..."  
_

Horrible words have left an empty, black hole in her head. Nobody could possibly understand what it's like to be her. Some people explain her in many ways. Kind, beautiful, fashionista. Others have other opinions. Stupid, annoying, dumb blonde, idiotic. Nobody understands her. Nobody knows her for real.

The edges of her eyes watered as she flung herself into the ice cold shower. People think she's just this pink princess with a rich dad and blonde hair. They don't know what she goes through every day.

Soon, tears were streaming down her face. She turned the knob of the shower and got out. Her towel hung on the rack. She reached for it, but slipped. Tears still swarmed her eyes. But not because she fell. Tears were there because she never cried about anything. Never.

People say that she doesn't need to cry. That she has a perfect life. She doesn't. Nobody does. And she knows that.

"Hello? I heard a thud and-" Nina began, opening the door, but stopped when she saw her, "Are you-are you all right?"

She didn't reply. She didn't have to.

Nina grabbed the towel off the rack and covered her crying friend.

She sobbed into Nina's shoulder, not stopping. She couldn't stop. Tears kept on coming. They would never stop in her mind.

The funny thing is that she doesn't know exactly why she's crying. She thinks she does, but she really doesn't. Nobody ever really knows why they're crying, though. In fact, nobody ever knows how to stop a crying person. You just can't. When friends try to comfort somebody who's crying, they don't know how. They'll just pat their backs and hug them. She needs something more. She's far too gone.

"I'll go get... somebody. You stay... here," Nina told her, after a while.

She closed her eyes after Nina's departure. Harsh memories came to mind. Nobody knows what it's like to live her life.

"I don't know what to do, Fabian," Nina said, opening the door once more,"I-I came in here and found her lying on the floor, shivering."

People say that she doesn't have a reason to cry. But she does. Because today, Amber Millington needs to cry.

* * *

**So, how was it? It might be finished. If you want me to continue, then I will!**

**-Anna  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Divorce

**Hey! Whats up world?**

**To anyone reading Lost and 10 reasons, I'm working on them both, but I'll have to put them on hold for a couple of days.  
**

**To anyone reading this story... OMG! 6 reviews for 1 CHAPTER! That is amazing. It may not sound amazing, but it is really encouraging.  
**

**Anyway, I decide to take some advice from some reviewers. I'm going to do some more chapters now!  
**

**Enjoy! BTW, this chapter may seem confusing at first...  
**

**Disclaimer: Idk why, but giraffes smell like pudding!**

* * *

"Hi daddy!" She squealed, answering her phone without even glancing at the caller ID. She memorized what time he called her. Every week, he called her at exactly five o' nine P.M. only on Wednesdays.

"Hello Amber," Her father's monotone voice replied.

"How's America? Nina always goes on and on about how great it is. She talks about the sunshine and the warm weather, especially at this time of the year!"

"It's interesting," He told her.

Amber beamed. "Yay! I knew that Nina wouldn't lie. How's mum?"

"Er... your mother? She's perfectly fine. Definitely next to me right now..." He trailed off.

"Can I speak to her?"

"No!" He said, all to quickly, "I mean no. She isn't here right now..."

"But you just said-"

He cut her off. "I know what I said!" He snapped.

Amber recoiled. "I'm sorry for asking, daddy," She responded quietly. She had always hated when "daddy" raised his voice with her. It always meant she was a disappointment to him.

"Why don't you call her?" Lord Millington suggested, regaining his composure.

"Oh, okay. I'll do that."

"Wait Amber?" He said, before she could hang up.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Tell mommy that I won't be home... for a couple of weeks."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? Isn't she with you? Is she at home?"

"No... I mean, yes. I mean... er... JUST TELL HER THAT I'M NOT GOING TO BE HOME!"

She shrank back into her chair, "Okay, daddy. Bye. I love you," SHe quickly added. But it was too late,

* * *

"Her mother thinks I'm in America on a business trip!" He snorted.

The twenty-eight year old woman sitting on his lap giggled. "Oh Adam, you lie so deliciously..." She licked her lips, tracing her finger up his arm seductively.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked him, her eyes begging him.

"I think you know..." He replied, smirking at her evilly.

Five minutes later, the woman was lying on top of Adam's bare chest, sticking her tongue down his throat.

Yes, Adam Millington, Amber Millington's father, was doing who-knows-what with a lady, in a strip club, who was twenty years younger than him and was definitely _not _his wife. And yes, Amber Millington had no idea, nor did her mother. And yes, the woman was a stripper, a slut. And yes, Adam Millington is a dirty, lying cheat.

* * *

"I know, I wanted him to come home for Easter too," Amber told her mother, sympathetically.

"I-just-want-him-to-be-happy," Her mother sobbed, probably wetting the phone.

Amber looked down, tears running down her cheek. Her mum never cries. "I got to go," She said reluctantly, "Bye mummy. Love you!"

She set her phone down. Should she call her father and tell him? Yes. Quickly, she snatched up her phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Hello- oh Elise, that's the spot. Ahhh. Oh, yeah..." Her father moaned.

"D-dad? Are you all right?" Amber questioned, a little nervous.

"ADAM! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!" A woman's voice that she didn't recognize screamed.

"DADDY! ARE YOU CHEATING?" Amber asked, yelling.

The line went quiet, but she heard breathing. "Are you?" She whispered.

"Don't tell your mother," He ordered.

"But-" She was cut off by him hanging up.

* * *

"Divorce? Are you talking divorce?" Adam Millington shouted over the phone.

Lucy Millington's quiet voice spoke up. "Yes, I want you to pack your bags and get the hell out of _my _house. I never want to see your face again! You take that Elise and go. I don't care where, JUST GO!" Her voice had gotten louder.

"Fine! You know what. I've had it with you! You are a lazy stay-at-home mom that no one and I mean NO ONE cares about!" He slammed the receiver down. He was done with that Lucy.

Lucy was done with him.

"Amber honey, do you think you can come home for the weekend?" Amber's mother begged over the phone. Lucy had just called her daughter.

"Umm... I suppose. I'll get Jerome to drive me," Amber told her.

"Oh-Okay, see you soon sweetheart," Lucy pressed the END button and set the phone down. Amber was not gonna be happy.

* * *

"MOM!" Amber exclaimed as the front door swung open.

"Amber!" Her mother's face was flushed with happiness. She had missed her daughter.

Amber embraced her mother into a hug. A giggle escaped her lips. She was so happy to be with her mum again. She hadn't seen her since Christmas. They had so much to talk about. She had to tell her mom about Fabina, about the drama, about-

"Amber, we need to talk, we need to talk about... your father," Mommy Millington said, breaking Amber out of her trance. Amber's throat clenched at the sound of her father. Lucy grabbed Amber's hand and lead her over to the couch.

"A lot has happened since you called. Your father was..." Lucy paused, "Your father was cheating. Having an affair."

Amber nodded, she already knew. A lump formed into her throat. She was prepared for something bad. It hurt to hear "cheating" again.

Lucy continued, seeing Amber's reaction, "And we decided... we decided to split up." NOT THIS BAD!

Tears blurred Amber's eyes, "Wha-What? But-But-"

Lucy pulled Amber into her arms and let her weep. They cried together. They just had to face the fact. Adam Millington was a no good, cheat who, in retrospect, should go die in a hole. Cheating is wrong. Especially when you cheat on a person who you vowed to stay by their side til' the end.

"A lawyer is coming by tomorrow to... to help us with the paperwork," Lucy choked. Twenty-one years of happiness, thrown into the trash because of Amber's stupid father.

* * *

Mistakes were made on the night of March 3rd, 2012. He left his family. He left his little pink princess.

Amber stared out the window. It was a starry night. When she was four, her dad taught her about stars and how important they are. See? Even blondes can be smart!

"Never underestimate your ability, Amber," Her fathers kind words echoed through her head. She shut her eyes, feeling stinging from salty tears. She missed the old daddy. She missed the kind, gentle, loving father she had. What had happened to that honorable man?

The moon's reflection glowed in the pool. When she was six, her dad taught her how to swim. Sure, it took months, but she learned eventually. Swimming was something they did together, something she'll never be able to do. How could her own _father _do something like this? Without him, her life was empty. He was a part of her life.

She stood up and opened her bedroom door. She walked down the hall, her nightgown following behind her like footsteps in the snow.

"Mom?" She whispered as the door creaked open.

Her mother looked up from her book, "Yes Amber?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Lucy nodded and pointed to the empty spot on the bed. The spot where Adam slept. Amber padded over to the bed and got under the blanket. It was warms and still smelled like her father. She inhaled the smell, her stomach twisted. She missed her father.

Soon, she could hear the light breathing of her mother. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling. She will not cry. She will be strong.

Sure, she cried before, but the emptiness inside her was building up. Just forty-eight hours ago, she was talking to her father, saying, "I love you." But, he hadn't said it back. He stopped saying I love you five years ago. Whatever happened to the man that loved his family? What happened? Amber's thoughts filled her head.

She glanced at her mother. Tears began to form into Amber's eyes. Her mother was clinging to a photo, as if her life depended on it, that had her, Amber and Amber's father at the beach. Smiling was actually in the picture. Amber blinked the tears away.

She closed her eyes and drifted off. Thoughts of her father, her mother, her _happiness _still lingered in her head. She just pushed them away. They were no longer happy or good or anything. they were blank and empty and a bottomless pit filled with blackness. Nothing.

She had to stay strong. For her mother and for herself. No tears.

* * *

**THAT WAS LONG! My parents are yelling at me to go to bed, so good night America! Tell me if I need to work on it. AND REVIEW! FOR THE CHILDREN AND TO BE HAPPY!**

**Poor Amber. Btw, this was in the past. This is the beginning of why Amber is crying in the first chapter. SO, continue reading and reviewing. LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE!  
**

**LuvLife4ev, is out!  
**

**-Anna**


End file.
